1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to micro-optical devices and more specifically to MicroElectroMechanical (MEMS) actuators and devices.
2. Related Art
Microfabricated fiberoptic switches and tunable filters require that an optical element such as a mirror, a lens, or a prism, move in response to an electric stimulus. In the prior art this has generally been accomplished by taking advantage of the electrostatic attraction between two parallel electrodes. Parallel plate electrostatic actuators have several disadvantages. They require high voltage, have a limited range of motion, and become unstable when moved beyond a critical point. Other actuators, such as electromagnetic or thermal actuators, overcome these limitations but at the cost of high power dissipation, slow response, and/or increased complexity of manufacture.